The present invention concerns film-transport systems for photographic still cameras, preferably those which accommodate cassette film, of the type using a perforation feeler which enters into film-frame perforations and including an electric film-transport and shutter-setting motor, and means for terminating motor energization and short-circuiting the motor when the feeler enters into a film perforation.
A film-transport system of this general type is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift DT-OS No. 2,641,035. That transport system is electronically controlled.